


12 AM

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, F/M, New Year's Kiss, Post Season 8, THIS IS STUPID IM SORRY, makeout, objectifying by veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Lance finds out that Pidge has never had a New Year's kiss, and offers to help.





	12 AM

“What do you mean you've never had a New Years kiss before?”

Pidge shrugged. “I've never really had anyone to share New Years with who wasn't related to me.”

“You have had your first kiss, right?” Lance suddenly widened his eyes at a realization. “Oh my god, please tell me that you've kissed someone before?”

“I'm not that innocent,” Pidge rolled her eyes. It's almost a little funny how concerned he is about her kissing life. “Yes, I've had my first kiss. James Griffin when we came back to the Garrison, matter of fact.”

Lance's jaw dropped to the floor, making her laugh. “You mean you kissed Griffin? When? How did I not know about this?”

She shrugged again, something she noticed she does a lot when talking to Lance. “You were too busy on your date with Allura. I was alone, eating cookies, and James found me. We talked and one thing led to another…”

“Was that your first kiss?”

It wasn't that she didn't want to answer the question. She just didn't want to admit that her first kiss had been a little recent, and that it was with somebody that they knew. 

“It was definitely your first kiss,” Lance howled with laughter and almost collapsed on the single couch that they were sharing. “Your first kiss was with Griffin. I can't believe that.”

“Bet your first was Allura on your date,” Pidge stuck her tongue out to tease her friend. 

He was quick to shush her as he glanced to Allura chatting with Romelle with a red solo cup in her hand. “I'll have you know that it was actually Jenny Shaybon.”

“Dude,” she gave him an unimpressed look as she thought about the girl who had literally made a crop top out of their Garrison uniform. “That's such a downgrade. Should've gone with it and said it was Allura.”

“Bet you haven't even made out with somebody yet,” Lance teased, getting a little too close to her face for comfort. 

Pidge felt her face go warm as she thought about her kiss with James. “I did say that one thing led to another,” she mumbled. 

But it seemed that he was able to be hear her as his eyes were blown open. “You mean you've made out with somebody? Our dear, sweet, innocent Pidge? Making out with Griffin?”

It was definitely… strange. Kisses are way wetter than she expected. Everytime the two had pulled apart for air, James’ spit had dribbled all over her face. Now that she thinks about it, her first kiss was gross. 

Not only was that her first kiss, but it was also her first make out. He had sat her down on the edge of the table, legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed until Shiro somehow decided to go into the dining room at that exact time. 

That was also Shiro's first time giving anyone a sex talk. 

It was also her first time rebounding somebody. Being caught up on Lance for a couple of years is bound for heartbreak when Allura had announced her date. So, when she was with James, it helped to temporarily forget about the blue-eyed red Paladin. 

“Yes, I know,” Pidge pretended to flip her hair over her shoulder. “I could do way better.”

It had been meant as a joke, but it seemed like Lance didn't take it that way. “Way fucking better,” he scoffed. “Let me get this completely straight. You kissed and made out with Griffin, but you've never had a New Years kiss?”

Pidge gestured helplessly to the clock on the wall, stating that it was four minutes until the new year. “I mean, yeah. I guess I've never had anyone like me like that very often.”

“Whenever people during our Garrison days asked you out,” Lance rolled his eyes. “You would tell them, and I quote, ‘Swipe Left’.”

“I was a young child,” she emphasized. “I was only fifteen at the time and everyone else was older than me.”

“Yet you kissed James.” He might as well write it down with how much he's repeating it. “He's older than you.”

“Everyone is,” she pointed out. “I've always been the youngest. Even with the Paladins. Plus, he's only two years older than me.”

 _“I'm_ only two years older than you,” he stated. “I could very well have been James had Allura rejected me.”

“You're the one who rejected her in the end,” Pidge ignored his comment about him almost being James. Because he could have very well been, and she would've preferred that a thousand times more. 

“It wasn't necessarily that I rejected her,” Lance winced. “It's more that I realized that it wasn't what I wanted. I had put her on a pedestal and fantasized about our relationship. It wasn't really anything I had wanted at the time.”

Pidge nodded. “I get what you mean. Like, I have this crazy fantasy of being kissed at eleven fifty nine, and it lasting until twelve o one on New Years.”

“Why's that?” Lance had smoothly put an arm around her as someone had opened the door and the cold wind blew into the house. 

“It's so I can know that person. They can give me a happy ending and definitely a perfect beginning,” Pidge shrugged again. “Oh god, I'm sounding like so much of a girl right now.”

Lance laughed at her. He kept his arm in place even though Keith had yelled at whoever had opened it and closed it. “No, I think it actually sounds pretty nice. Because therefore, you can already have something great to look forward to going into the new year.”

“Exactly.” He understood her? Not only that, but he had said almost word for word what she wanted? And exactly how she felt? How did he get all of that down with only a sentence? She looked at him in amazement. 

She tried to ignore Veronica and Matt talking next to the door that she was facing. They kept pointing to the two sharing the solo couch and talking behind their red cups. They very clearly didn't want anyone to see what they were talking about. 

It wasn't until Veronica made a rather lewd gesture while pointing at them as Matt cringed that she realized that the two were talking about her and Lance. 

Pidge, who turned back to look at Lance, smiled softly at him. His expression melted into one of happiness. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “Your sister and Matt are talking about us over there.”

With a quick side eye, Lance saw that they were indeed watching them sit closer together. He turned back to her, a mischievous grin with a twinkle in his eyes. “Why don't we give them what they want to see?”

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the couch. She stood facing away from him, but his finger laced into one of her belt loops and pulled twirled her to face him, them incredibly close together. 

“Two minutes until midnight!” Hunk yelled, handing out his appetizers to everyone who had gathered into the room to count down the clock. 

Pidge swallowed as Lance set his hands on her hips. “Another year and I'm still going to go into it alone,” she pouted as she watched all of the couples stand together. “I hate that I've never had a New Year's kiss.”

“Do you want one?” Lance asked, an eyebrow quirked. 

“Duh,” she rolled her eyes. “Why else would I have been complaining for the last minutes of twenty gay- sorry - twenty eight teen?”

He momentarily moved his hands that lay on her hip to her own wrist that stayed stiff at her side when he had made them stand up. He gripped them at her pulse point and put them around his neck. He could definitely feel the fast pulse. 

“Could I help you with your dilemma?” Lance asked, putting his hands back on her waist. He gave her a soft expression that made her want to melt. 

She had barely registered his words because she had been thinking about his hands. “What?”

Everything that happened after went way too quick. 

Shiro shouted that it was one minute until midnight. Coran fell and broke the pool table. Cosmo had teleported himself into the middle of the room. Allura complained about earth’s wine as it spilled all over her new white blouse because said teleporting dog scared her. Keith got yelled at, and a warm pair of lips met hers. 

Pidge stiffened for all of two seconds before melting into the kiss. Lance's left hand left her body and cupped one of her cheeks, a finger trailing up and down her jawline. 

She used the hands that were on his neck to pull herself into him more. When she heard his satisfied sound, she tilted her head and opened her mouth to feel more of him. 

See, this is what was so different about her kissing James versus now. James had meant nothing romantically to her at the time, and she was only searching for an escape and release at the time. 

Now, it's all so much more real. 

For one, she didn't feel like she was kissing a damn fish. Lance's lips fit hers perfectly, and she could feel him smiling. She sighed into his mouth as everyone yelled happily when the clock struck midnight. 

He was still kissing her, only mumbling, “Happy New Year's,” against her lips. She didn't let him talk as she kissed him again, briefly inhaling for air. She didn't care that he knocked the wind out of her by simply existing. 

Lance moved his hand from her cheek to her waist as he began running his hands up and down her sides. A kiss is a kiss but this is turning out not to be so innocent. 

Pidge ran her hands through his hair, loving the soft feel against her fingertips. She smiled as his hand gently ran across her hip, mainly because it slightly tickled. But she had a feeling she would ruin the moment by hyena laughing. 

When his fingers accidentally touched her thigh, she knew she didn't want to keep this kiss soft anymore. He must have noticed the increased intensity of her lips because in the next second, he had pushed her against a wall with his tongue running across her bottom lip. 

It didn't take an experienced kisser to know that he was asking for permission. It's probably the years of crushing on this dude that made her open her mouth to allow him to stick his tongue down her throat. 

His tongue met hers, and she almost jumped at the feeling of it. He had held her in place firmly, though, pressing her more into the wall to make sure that she didn't move away from him. 

It wasn't until his hands landed on her butt that someone shouted, “Dude, that's my sister!”

Shit, there's other people in this room. 

That's a tiny detail it seemed they had both forgotten as Lance jumped at least five feet away from her. She shrunk into the wall, embarrassed at the scene they had caused. 

The clock red that it was twelve o two. They had been kissing for four minutes, which was evident on Lance's swollen lips and messed up hair. She probably looked the same herself. 

“Sorry,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “I have been wanting to do that for months now.”

Many were paying them attention. Veronica clapped, to which the others joined in. Hunk started whistling, and Keith next to him wiped a fake tear away. 

“About freaking time,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “I was about to force your heads together to kiss.”

Lance finger saluted her, to which she replied, “Ésos dedos van a queda en tu mano, no dentro tu novia.” It had to have been something bad, because he blushed a deeper shade of red than his lion. 

But he smiled cheekily at his sister after regaining his composure. “No promises.” He grabbed her hand and led her away from the room, instead taking her to the hallway. 

“Wanna spend the new year as my girlfriend?” Lance asked, his hands fidgeting. 

Pidge leaned up and pecked him. “Of course.”

But when he kissed her again, she absolutely melted into it, for once looking forward to what this new year is going to bring her. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's fr 1 am but I wasn't going to have time during the day cause I gotta help my grandma cook cause ya know mexican grandmas and then my family is coming over so like why not write it at 1 am ya know
> 
> This is like five different tropes in 2k words it's bad I'm sorry lol
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - soleaa
> 
> :)


End file.
